shattered_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Propaganda
Overview "We have the best educational system the Galaxy has ever seen!" '' ''"You mean propaganda?" ~ Crucius and Luke Skywalker. Propaganda was a word describing any means to convince a sentiment being to feel a certain way about something. While normally even everyday advertisements can be considered propaganda it took on a derogatory term to describe mostly political posters shilled out by the Empire and Republic in order to sway the opinion of the populace. While both sides were guilty the Imperial Remnant was often accused of creating it on a larger scale and just being blatantly dishonest at times. This could mostly be due to the fact that under Palpatine's reign propaganda was a standard part of Imperial life and the practice continued. Arguably it could also be argued that it was done so since the Remanent needed anything to bolster the morale of its populace since it was so weak at the beginning. I nay case the use of propaganda was nothing new by the time of the Empire. Even before Palpatine declared his new order propaganda was being used by the Old Republic Confederacy of Independent Systems, and even the Alliance was guilty of this. Even Terra and Adumar were guilty of using propaganda during the civil war with its own nation states. Propaganda just seemed to be the easiest way to sway public opinion it does not seem to be a concept to disappear anytime soon. History "The lies you make here are disgusting!" "Pot, meet kettle." ~ Leia and Crucius Throughout history every side and faction in every galactic conflict as used propaganda. No exceptions are too this rule. The Old Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems were just as guilty as the Alliance and the Empire. The types of propaganda varied throughout history. Propaganda could be in the form of posters, videos broadcasted by Holovision of Holonet, or even public speeches. Also various government had different types of crackdowns on propaganda. For instance at the beginning of the Clone Wars Palpatine allowed anti-war protesters to voice their opinion. Later however he got more aggressive towards the end of the war. For example he once ordered Clone Troopers to fire upon an unruly protest happening in Coruscant and at the Declaration of a New Order Tarkin once ordered that if protesters did not clear the landing space in which his Lambada shuttle was supposed to land to just crush them. True to his word when they did not dissipate he did just that. In the Confederacy of Independent Systems differing opinions were not tolerated in the slightest and it was not uncommon to have demonstrations fired upon by Battle Droids. Propaganda really took off under the Galactic Civil War. Alliance/New Republic propaganda As stated the Alliance was not at all innocent and had several propaganda projects itself. Propaganda Bureau The Propaganda Bureau was an arm of the rebel alliance directly responsible for distributing propaganda to the galaxy. It's main purpose was to counter Imperial propaganda and display the Alliance's face to the galaxy. Among it's notable features where it giving out copies of Declaration of Rebellion and Why We Fight HoloNet Free Republic After the battle of Endor the alliance hacked into the Imperial HoloNet with their own version. This version broadcasted the victory the Alliance had at Endor to every known corner of the Galaxy. The results of this broadcast were the many riots that rose up on the various planets in the galaxy. Also this HoloNet continued to broadcast propaganda in the coming years. It of course had a pro-New Republic bias to it. A Call to Reason A Call to Reason was a pamphlet published by Mon Mothma. In it it details the objective goals of the Rebel Alliance and why it fights the Empire. Mostly the pamphlet was made in order to combat Imperial propaganda that displayed the Rebel Alliance in a negative light. Mostly that of which portrayed the rebels as pirates, drug Smugglers and dealers, and terrorist rogues. The pamphlet goes on to discuss the Rebel's love for democracy and how they wish to restore the Republic back. The pamphlet was given on world's that may have been sympathetic to the Alliance but needed a little nudge. It was also given to worlds were it may sow the seeds of rebellion. Why We fight the Empire During the fights with the Imperial Remnant many worlds in the outerrim grew a distaste for the New Republic. Many worlds willingly succeeded and joined the Imperial Remnant like what had happened in the Clone Wars years before. While the New Republic allowed world's to succeed at will in its charter it new the Empire's true ploy and how this would become a problem. In order to combat this Mon Mothma wrote down a declaration called "Why We Fight the Empire." In it she listed off several reasons why. # "Because it's not legal." # "Because it's not moral." # "Because it is not socially responsible." # "Because it's not tolerant" # "Because it must be stopped." It was written as a declaration and singed by many New Republic dignitaries such as Borsk Fey'la, Leia, and Garm Bel Iblis. It was also broadcasted as a HoloDrama. Its main purpose was to quell the outerim world's into a clam submission that the New republic still stood a chance against the upstart Empire. The actual effectiveness of it is debatable. Imperial Propaganda The Empire of course had its own fair share of propaganda used being the main government of the galaxy at that time of course. The propaganda used by the Empire was infused in the daily life of the Imperial citizen. The daily life of the standard Imperial citizen was so deep in propagandist many citizens of the Empire did not know they were even being subjected to it. The Empire was a lot like the Alliance in displaying propaganda. However unlike the Alliance they had the funds to showcase it wide and large. United in Our Cause Why we fight was a painting commissioned by the Empire for artist Navari Trik. It was made in about 1ABY and given out at the Mos Eisley cantina for a limited time by the Artist himself. The artwork itself was supposed to counter the Rebel victory at Yavin and the Destruction of the Death Star. The rebels had struck a large blow to the Empire and the thoughts of secession and rebellion might grew in new worlds. To counter that they commissioned this painting. The only thing the artist was told was to display the many faces of the Empire and its citizenry and somehow tie that into the military and loyalty. The painting depicts a Mon Calamari named Ceric on the left who is a painter and a crafter. On the right is a Twi'lek musician who is named tails. In the center are stormtroopers from several branches of the Empire's military. Below the text reads: "''United in our cause." '' The meaning behind the painting is that all citizens of the Empire from all walks of life should united for the greater good. The painter himself stated that Ceric and Tails were two of his good friends who had passed away and this piece was in honor of them. The piece of propaganda was very successful and caused many to rally around it. It was so successful that even the Imperial Remnant used it years later.Category:Media Category:Propaganda